


Long Live Death

by Xparrot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Fix-It, Gen, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: Billie's no fool; she had her reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly revised [Tumblr ficlet](http://idontneedasymbol.tumblr.com/post/156448329787/12x09-tag-fix-it). The show's not doing this, no matter how much I wish otherwise. Sigh.

"What do you mean, there aren't any more rogue reapers?"

Crowley shrugged, reaching for his drink. "Seems that Death has been cracking down on that."

"Death?" Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "Death's been gone for over a year."

"Death has," Crowley said smugly. "But now there's Death."

"Hey."

Sam and Dean spun around. "Billie?"

Billie smirked at them. "S'up."

"But you—Cas—" Dean started to mime a gesture, realized there was nowhere good it could go and stopped. 

"Yeah, he did," Billie said. "Took long enough."

"How—?"

"So, here's the thing," Billie said. She looked the same—almost the same, except for the fathomless depth in her eyes. "Losing Death made things...difficult. But filling a position like that's not easy; someone's got to be right for the job. So there's a requirement. Whoever of us immortal beings proves they are the master of death can take on the role."

"A master of death..." Sam frowned. "You mean, whatever Reaper can die?"

"Seriously?" Dean said. "You guys made a bet that the first one to kick it gets the crown?"

"Pretty much." Billie shrugged one shoulder. "And of course we couldn't just kill ourselves—can't make it too easy."

"So instead you've been following us around for the last year and a half..."

"Making crazy deals with us..."

Billie's smirk widened. "Given your track records, I figured it was a sure thing."

"So now you're..."

"Death," Billie said. "But you can still call me Billie. Just don't bother asking for my scythe or my ring."

"Hold on," Dean said. "If you were playing us—all those threats you made before, about things staying dead, and throwing us into the Empty..."

"Were to rile you up," Billie said. Paused. Kept smiling. "And because I believe in them. That's why I dropped by—wanted to let you know that there's some new rules, now that there's someone to make rules again. It doesn't matter if it's me who comes for you or anyone else; it doesn't matter what deal you make or who you kill. You're getting a one-way ticket when you die."

Sam swallowed. "A-awesome," Dean said, and pretended he hadn't stuttered it.

"And Sam, Dean?" Billie said, over her shoulder as she started for the door. "Thanks for the promotion."


End file.
